No One Has Ever Loved Me
by RavenChristina
Summary: Passion Story...Giorgio and Fosca's only night together!Fluff!


No One Has Ever Loved Me

By

Scoutfan22

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own "Passion". Though at the moment I wish those characters would stop tormenting me. Damn you Megan!

Summary: Giorgio and Fosca's only night together…. Fluff!

Feedback: Yes please. 

Rating: A safe R. There won't be any heavy sex scenes, but I'm just warning you.

Author's Notes: Dammit Megan, why did you show us this musical? It's driving me crazy, and now I've got to write a story about it. -- This takes place right after Giorgio and Fosca kiss and fall onto the bed.

Dedication: To Megan, a fellow Broadway junkie. I'm still not very happy with you at the moment, but...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giorgio almost cried out from the sensations that were flooding his mind. To his surprise, Fosca had incredibly soft skin on her neck. He lowered his head to her pulse point and gently sucked, hearing a gasp emit from his lover. Lover. He liked the sound of that.

Suddenly she coughed a bit, and he sat up quickly. Oh god, how could he have forgotten her condition? This could kill her!

He looked down at her, lying there under him, her pale face flushed and her eyes wide with concern. "Love," she murmured, touching his cheek, "What is it? I told you, if this is the only night I have with you, then so be it."

He turned his eyes away, "I don't want to hurt you." Her other hand came up and pulled his face to look at her. She smiled a soft smile that made his heart melt, and all reservations flew out the window.

Giorgio leaned down and whispered, "I love you." She smiled again, her desire shining in her eyes as she watched him get up off the bed and remove his jacket and shirt. He went to remove his boots when Fosca stood up, "Let me."

She came up to him and undid his boots. He wiggled his toes, and she laughed as she took off his socks. Giorgio realized he liked to hear her laugh. It was better than hearing her cry. She stood, and her hands went to undo the fastening to his pants when he stopped her. Fosca looked questioningly at him as he said, "Dear heart, I'm wearing the right amount of clothes, but you're not."

Her breath hitched as he whispered, "Turn around." She did, and he pulled her to him, beginning to undo the clasps, all the while murmuring erotic words in her ear. The dress fell to the ground in a heap of fabric, and Fosca turned to Giorgio, looking deep into his eyes. There was still a little fear for the both of them, but they had gone too far to stop now.

The last pieces of clothing were removed, and the two lovers gazed at each other. Fosca had changed since Giorgio had seen her last. Her skin was slightly darker in complexion and her face didn't have the drabness it'd had before. Not only that, she had gained a little weight. Her brown hair was undone and hung loosely around her shoulders bringing out her green eyes. Her appearance didn't really matter, but he was pleased.

Fosca forced herself to breathe as her eyes roamed over Giorgio. He was a little pale, but he was still beautifully formed. His arms and legs were muscled, and a kind and loving face smiled at her. "_God, you are so beautiful…_" she had once told him, and now those words echoed in her mind again. She still felt very self-conscious of her body, and needed to give Giorgio one last chance to leave.

"I know I'm not beautiful…" she began, but he interrupted her. "Don't say that, Fosca. You _are _beautiful." When she didn't look at him, he went up to her and pulled her into his arms. They both shivered at the feeling of naked skin on skin as he continued, "You have a beautiful voice. A lovely smile and laugh; and silky brown hair that would make any woman jealous. And I love your eyes. All in all, Fosca, the jewel of my soul, you are perfect."

They kissed again, and this time the passion between them was immense. Fosca moaned as Giorgio deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. Their tongues dueled as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He broke away and gazed at her, lying on the bed, more beautiful than ever. He had never seen her like this before, and a lump formed in his throat as he realized he might never again. He shook his head to clear the thought and joined her on the bed.

Fosca could still hardly believe that he was here with her, in love with her and wanting her. He gently stroked her cheek, and she kissed his hand.

"Fosca," he said softly, "My love, I'm sorry I've made you suffer for so long. I was being so wrapped up in myself that I didn't—"

"Shh, Giorgio, please. Stop berating yourself for nothing. I know what you were going through, because I went through it too."

Giorgio marveled at her understanding. As he kissed her again images flashed through his mind:

_"You do love me, don't you?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "Say it again."_

_ "I love you. I am yours."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! 11/15/2004 6:53 PM


End file.
